Kiss
by Lou159
Summary: Jaal and Sarah Ryder just haveing a few cute moments. Oneshots. P.s. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please be nice if reviewing. thank you xxx
1. Kiss

I'm happily working away altering the modifications my sniper rifle for the next mission. I hear some footsteps behind me and look to my right to see Sarah, my commanding officer, waving smiling at me to which I nod my head and carry on altering my weapons.

"Hey? Mr. Grumpy, are we today?" She asks me, while placing a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turn around due to the contact.  
I look at her confused as she closes her eyes, standing on her toes, lifting her chin up and pushing her lips out in an 'O' shape. Is this some sort of strange face exercise? I have to ask.

"Sarah," I sigh deeply, whilst raising an 'eyebrow' at her, as she puts it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her rather quietly, as she stops pulling that silly facial expression and looks at me slightly disappointed.

"A kiss." Is all she says. I look at her very confused eyeing her up and down, trying to work out what this 'kiss' –thing is.  
"A wha-?" I go to ask but am immediately cut off by the ship's artificial intelligence S.A.M.

 _"_ _Good day Sir Ja'al Ama Darav, to help you understand a 'kiss' is a human's way to show affection. This can vary from an adult showing their offspring affection, all the way to showing and/or your 'mate' affection. But beware as kissing can often be and in cases lead to very 'intimate' actions that humans become consumed with their 'mate-"_

 _ **"**_ _ **S.A.M.!"**_ I hear Sarah shout turning pink faced, then attempting to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment. I half smile, I never thought I'd ever care for an alien now that this 'S.A.M.' has confirmed it for me. I give a deep one off chuckle.  
I sigh deeply and very gently brush my face along the side of her left cheek, whilst carefully moving her frame closer to my own. I feel her tense up, gasp, and then suddenly relax into me as I rest my head on top of her furry one. I feel my eyes close in a sense of pure contentment, as she wriggles her arms and moves them around my waist a bit rougher than I was expecting. In our culture you treat females with utter care as they are a lot more fragile than us males, I wonder if humans are the same?

"I love you too, Ja'al" Is all I hear her say giggling as we separate. I cant help but smile a full genuine smile with a soft look which needs no words. But the next thing I know she bumps her lips into mine making a smacking sound as she pulls away, then runs off waving leaving me one hell of a confused Angaran. 'What was that?'  
– Ja'al Ava Darav.


	2. The unexpected mission

The unexpected mission  
(Sarah P.O.V.)

The Angaran establishment (their governors) have asked us if Ja'al can return to his home planet to assist in an investigation regarding a 'suspicious attack' on one of their main city's destroying a vast area of their homes, civilians and nature. And as Ja'als current commanding officer I have been asked to 'support' him.  
Their leader a blue female who wears a red outfit, she stands very gracefully and is a fair bit older than Ja'al but comes across as very wise and calm.

"Good day Commander Ryder of the Tempest." Starts to talk with a velvety serene voice. I nod my head respectfully since I can't remember her name, as it has been a while since I was last greeting onto the planet, however that time we were trespassing by mistake…  
"We have asked for your assistance, as you have been told we have had an attack on our third largest tribal settlement. We ask in this difficult time that Ja'al Ama Darav is to return to our custody for a vitally important mission. In doing so it is highly unlikely he will be able to return to the tempest. I am sorry for any inconvenience, Ms Ryder." I could feel my blood boil a little so I made a deep sigh while my brain goes through everything and anything to give him a reason to stay.

"It was a challenge at first for him to settle with all our culture shock to him, and every one could tell it was tough. But he is a valued member of our team and I'd be lost without his help." I said while trying not to blush but almost in defeat I sighed.  
'This is not my choice ma'am, its Ja'als. But if he wants me to watch his back." I said to their main leader, then turning to Ja'al himself smiling at him directly.  
"Then I have your six covered." I told him not caring if I may have turned a little pink, which was happening.  
Ja'al looking down at me gave me his trademark half grin, while shaking his head at me. First time I told him I had his back he took it very literal and was confused, hence all the culture shock.

"I don't think you realise Ryder, but this is a very sensitive operation to which, how can we trust you not to sabotage information? For all we know, it could have been humanity trying to remove us from this world to make it your own." The male dressed in green next to their leader explains very firmly. I look at him and he looks annoyed, but I understand his suspicion, then looking at their leader who looks at him for a millisecond and huffs I think? At him and he the quiets down. Is that in defence of me or… I look down while thinking of something to say but all I can hear is a quiet but aggressive growling sound coming from Ja'al? Growling? I lose track of my thoughts and stare at Ja'al who looks very angry.

"I will ask for Sarah's support for the mission and will make sure there is no sabotage. I can confirm the attack was not of the Tempest, as I have been working very closely with them. And once this mission is over I will be returning to the Tempest, Ma'am." Ja'al very bluntly stated whilst moving in front of me putting his left arm behind himself signalling me to stay behind. I'm not sure if it was this action or the crowd gasping and muttering among them selves. I stand on my toes and curiously peak over his shoulder and see four Angarans with guns in our direction. I suddenly feel a small blush form on my face and rest my hand on his back so he knows I'm behind him. And for a small moment I feel 'protected' and safe even though if I step out they might shoot me.

"That wasn't our agreement Ja'al! You were meant to keep in contact with us! You went silent and then we are suddenly attacked, what would you think in our position? And don't growl at me, Ja'al." The leader said very firmly and almost motherly.  
I look at him very confused, almost hurt. I put my hand on his shoulder and gravity slid it down his arm.  
"Ja'al?" is all I need to ask as he immediately turned his head so I could see but stayed behind him, however he was avoiding eye contact with me.

He breathes out deeply and says nothing. I go to move out to his right only for him to put his arm out in front of me. Obviously trying to keep me out of the range of the armed Angarans. When I go to look at him he immediately looks away and to their leader, and I don't think I have ever seen his nose twitch so much. Its kind of cute- NO brain stop this trail of thought!  
"I will be honest with you Ms. Ryder. I sent Ja'al to join your team, he was to watch you and report your intentions and advise you to find worlds without intelligent life already occupying it. He was sworn to secrecy but didn't give us a report when we asked for one, and the next day we were attacked. Only someone on the inside would know our locations, so somewhere someone is feeding information to an enemy. How can we not be slightly suspicious?" She explained almost saddened and ashamed. Meanwhile Ja'al placed himself directly in front of me, I hate to admit it but it made me smile.

"And yet you accuse her with no evidence. I have travelled and worked very closely with all the tempest crew, I think I would know if we attacked you. Have my word that we have only attacked the Kett. You know they are trying to turn us Angarans into mindless mutants, for them to use as weapons and slaves. And guess what? They are trying it with the Milky Way species too. We saw mutant Asari. We managed to rescue the ones who were not indoctrinated. Is that enough evidence Ma'am?" He more or less, spat at them. And there's the growling again, so to try to calm him down I rested my head on his back. I have no idea why I did it but I didn't want to see him falling out with his own people. As deep down this is his home and its understandable to get upset but I'm sure he wont want to spend his whole life with us humans forever. Even if that were the case, I wouldn't mind staying in his company.

"I'm amazed at how eager you are to help and protect this human," The leader said slightly disappointed with a chuckle. "And completely love struck…" she said loud enough for us to hear.  
"What!" I accidently squeaked, surely I didn't not hear that right but any thoughts were distracted by the commanding officer giving us a brief run down on our newly acquired mission.

-

(After the mission Ja'al P.O.V.)

I walk up to the area where the Tempest is 'parked' after contacting Cora explaining that Sarah took a big hit and is unconscious, but alive. And I'm not in the best of conditions myself with multiple open flesh wounds, but they wont kill me. All the other squad members took a lot bigger hits than me. But, I don't know why, I wouldn't trust them carrying Sarah, injured or not. Liam and Drack run to me with a medical stretcher, I place her as gently as I could on the stretcher being awfully careful that I don't catch anything that could be potentially broken, fractured or generally painful. Then I have the fun job of removing her arm from around my neck (which is a lot harder than I had originally thought, and humans are strange biologically, like their straight legs, five fingers, strange feet, tiny heads, the on going long fur that they grow on their heads to ' hair style' and they are also very light in weight).  
I nod at my teammates as they run her back to the ships medical centre, while I turn around to find my planets main governor in front of me. I sigh.

"It is done, Kett attack, no one came out with out wounds, the captain is in the med tent getting stitched up, we lost three guys out there, and Sarah needs urgent medical attention." I say firmly but respectfully keeping a full eye contact.

My people's leader smiles at me gratefully, then nods in understanding.  
"I am going back to the Tempest" I state and turn round to walk off to the ship when she puts a hand on my shoulder which stops me and causes me to look over my shoulder.

"My little boy has grown up, I am very proud of you Ja'al" She quietly and softly mentions with a smile to which I nod and half smile back.

"And please tell Ms. Ryder, we thank her for her assistance and when she gains consciousness, please, let your mate know she is always welcome here. She acts very young and adorable Ja'al. How old is she? How long do humans live for? Oh and even if I cant expect grand children off you, she is lovely-"  
"MOTHER! It's not like that." I may have shouted a bit louder than I'd like to admit, oh shit, people are looking at us now...  
"Okay I – I may, think she is cute. And she is a good person. But that doesn't mean she is my mate." I very, very quietly admit staring at the floor sighing a bit.

"She'll come round, trust me. And between us I think she likes you. Now go before I change my mind, and keep her safe." My mother tells me shoving me (well a soft push to the best of her abilities) to the Tempest to which I turn around and wave at my silly and annoying mother who I love dearly.

END!


	3. sparring

"Sara, you and I both know you are no soldier. I am setting you up for a sparring session to coach you with your biotics. Be in the cargo bay in 10 minuets, please." I heard Cora say in a firm voice, I grunted with a 'umhum', and within a second the com-link went dead and I deeply sighed. I knew deep down she either genuinely wants to help me or this is her 'payback' and I am hoping it's the former.

I got her 'gig', my dad's job, I'm now the new pathfinder because of my 'special ability' that I don't even really know what 'it' is. I felt deeply sorry for Cora, so I grabbed some shorts, a sports bra and the baggiest tank top I have and slung it all on, tying my hair up in my trademark ponytail. I grabbed a towel and slung it over my shoulder walking out of my 'new' quarters.

I got a few looks and I swear I heard a wolf-whistle, whilst I was walking towards the cargo bay. I didn't dare look up, even though I knew some of the crew I still felt exposed, that and my self-consciousness.

I stood by the door, closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the door opened. I stared at the floor as I was walking in and put my towel down near the door and sat down to take off my shoes.  
"Cora, If this is about me taking your place I'm so sor-"  
"You're not sparing me" She stated and I looked up at her to see Jaal stood there arms crossed wearing only some dark colored baggy trousers. I froze wide-eyed and blushing slightly while part way of taking off my second shoe.  
"You are sparring Jaal." She stated causing me to tear my eyes away from that body only to see Cora stood with her hands on her hips watching me with a smirk plastered on her face. 'Oh god she knew' I closed my eyes and very deeply inhaled as my hands found their way to my face to cover the bright red colour my face was emitting with tremendous heat.

"How is this fair?" I asked through my hands. She laughed almost evilly, if she didn't know, well, she did now.  
"How is that funny?" Jaal asked. He sounded concerned, Cora looked in his direction and winked at him, he looked very confused, 'thank god he didn't know what she was implying'. He made his way over to the sparring mat while I was glaring daggers at that woman who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I removed my hands as I took off my final shoe now bear footed and sat on the cold hard floor.  
"He may look strong, but you have biotics. Our enemies will be strong and I want to see what sort of training you both have had as you are no soldier, Sara." Cora had a good point with this my blush hadn't quite faded but I stood up and made my way over to the sparring mat.

I started to stretch my arms out, followed by my head, legs then waist. I looked up slowly, trying to avoid staring at his slim waist or his toned stomach or his broad shoulders or his defined chest, I forced my head up to see Jaal's big blue eyes watching my every move. Causing me shrink slightly under his gaze.

"Oh this is going to be brilliant" I heard Cora giggling to herself. Her voice brought me back to reality. I am suppose to spar against him? The dude towers over me and is at least 3 times as wide! But on the up side at least it's not Drack or I'd be seeing Dr. Lexi sooner than hopped. I sighed nervously looking back at Jaal.

"Ready?" He asks to which I nod my head.  
In less than a second I feel a sharp pain in my head and I'm completely winded.  
"You said you was ready" I heard Jaal sounding concerned and Cora laughing like a mad person in the background. I groaned in pain, putting my hand on my side sitting up. Catching my breath I looked up to see Jaal knelt beside me with an apologetic look I smiled.  
"I'm okay, just, wasn't expecting, to get flattened." I tried to say while catching my breath.  
He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took, and I got up without loosing eye contact until he looked at the floor.  
"We don't practice fighting with the females," he said nervously. "They can get hurt easy, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, Jaal. But you do fight like a krogan." I smiled at him trying to reassure him. He shot me a confused look and I smiled at him "You should do hand to hand combat practice with Drack. … But you two might break something, …something expensive im guessing." He chuckled picking back up the eye contact.

"Hey 'ms-I-Don't-wanna-use-my-biotics This IS combat-training! The cheesy confessions wait till after!" Cora yells at the top of her lungs and even if I cant see her grin I can feel it.

I gently pulled my hand away realizing it has been in his for a while.  
"Okay, ready?" I ask nodding my head.  
"Yes"  
I use my biotics to dive and roll quickly out of his way. He goes to grab my arm so I use my biotics to pick him up and hold him in the air for 5 seconds then release him so he just falls to the floor.  
I jump on him using my legs to pin his arms down and dig my heels into his sides making sure no to sit on him as I am using all my strength in my legs to stop his movement, whilst getting ready to attack with my biotic blue glow flaring up.  
I suddenly feel a pain in my left leg and collapse to sitting on Jaal's abdominals, while losing all and any strength I had including losing my biotic glow to the pain.  
"Ahhhh! Shit. I'm sorry I've pulled my leg." I cried out in pain immediately attempting to stretch my leg.  
"So they are biotics?" I hear Jaal ask from under me. I quickly realize that I'm sat on the poor fellow and quickly dismount him 'hopefully before Cora notices'.  
"Yep, the blue glowy stuff" I reply sat on the cold floor trying to stretch out my bad leg in ways that I doubt are natural to anagran, well Jaal was now sat up staring at me like I had grown a second head.  
Cora ran over to me and helped me up.  
"Jaal, I am taking Sara to Dr. Lexi for a check over and again thank you for today, at least you will be able to survive if you loose your weapons." She said aiming the last part at me and how I need more training, I get it…..  
"Will Sara be alright?" He asked putting on a shirt as me and Cora are about to leave, and he looks good in a plain t-shirt too….. now if only I can just look away.  
"Ask her later, but I think she will be fine." Cora tormented as we walked out.

As the door closed I heard her whisper "So you're into aliens then hu?" I groaned a sigh.


	4. Bath time

Jaal P.O.V

"Sir Jaal, I require your assistance." I heard S.A.M ask politely like he always does.  
"Yes, How can I be of assistance?" I put down my spotless sniper rifle very carefully. I turn to the sound of S.A.M's voice.  
"Sara has been unresponsive for 30 minuets. My protocol requires if a team member of the pathfinder's team goes unresponsive after a period of time they need to found. I need assistance to find her, since you and her a close relationship you would logically be best suited to help find her." I nod, but it nice to know I'm seen as her 'besty' as PeeBee calls it.  
"Of course, where was she seen last?" I ask putting on my 'poncho' but it's a tunic, it whirls in a floating circle as I Put it around my neck, floating gracefully around my body.  
"Her cabin was where Sara was last seen." It stated and groaned under my breath, this may be a challenge.  
"But I don't have access-"  
"I can override the lock in cases of emergency, and will I grant you entry upon arrival." I nodded at the computer making my way to my door.  
"Thank you, I hope she is okay" I say a bit louder than I was hoping.

I stood in her cabin and it is huge. I now see why Cora was upset if these are the perks for being the 'pathfinder'. I immediately noticed some clothes scattered along the floor and a few other things I didn't recognise, like the strappy thing with two shallow cups attacked with3 different straps (a bra), or the piece of material that was two triangles joined together with soft silky material (girly underwear). The trail leads to a door that is locked; I consider it for a moment.  
"S.A.M, can you unlock this door?" I ask putting my hand on the door cautiously.  
"Affirmative" I hear S.A.M explain. Within less than a second the door is open.

"Sara, are you in here?" I ask nervously feeling like I shouldn't be here. I can't shake the feeling. I inhale and smell a humid atmosphere and even more concerning, burning. I turn around and feel shock and fear. The smell came from some tiny wax things burning away to themselves. I saw her passed out in a plastic container full of hot water and a white foamy substance floating on the surface of the hot water! I will admit at this point I'm panicking. Is this suicide? Is she trying to cook herself? Is the foamy stuff a human substance? Does she only have a few minutes to live? Is she alive? Should I get Dr. Lexi? I know our mission is a difficult one but surely its not 'that' bad. I realise I've been holding my breath and exhale, calming my nervous state.

She moves to her side, away from myself so she is facing the wall. I sigh in relive that she's alive. I can see part of her hip and it's the same colour as her face, but her face is rather pink. Her hair is down to her shoulders and floating on the bubbles. That point I realise hair is many, many strands that grow from her head.  
I decide it is too dangerous to leave her like this as she will drown or be cooked. So I pick her up, as best as I can. I hold her tops half against my chest using one arm to support her and the other arm under her 'knee joint' in her legs, I then realise this is what a human looks like without clothes. She has strange chest 'lumps' but I remember what Dr. Lexi said about humans get easily upset if others see them naked without permission. We Angaran don't get this insecure feeling about not wearing clothes, so I look away and take her to her bed. I feel her move her outside arm closer to me, it reassures me. I very gently place her on her bed being very careful with her fragile frame.

I watch her move as her breathing picks up and her eyes shut half way a few times then expand open looking terrified and makes a high pitch, loud, piercing noise. I stare at her in shock as she sits up.  
"JAAL! WH- what are you doing in here? How? Why?" She shouts not in anger, but in panic then looks down at herself and covers up her chest lumps and glares at me.

"What was that noise you made?" I asked curiously and maybe a bit enthusiastically.  
"Oh, you can cover up with this," I say happily giving her my tunic 'poncho' as she calls it. For half a second she looks confused then takes it and uses it to immediately cover herself.  
"My apologies Ms. Ryder. Due to system code 328, I asked Sir Jaal to assist me to find your location as you went off line, I predicted he would be the best option to help find you due to your close friendship and the fact you have an attract-"  
"S.A.M! Stop! Please?" Ryder shouted then spoke and followed with a bit of a plea. It didn't take much to realise she obviously felt exposed and it made her nervous.  
"I, I fell asleep in the bath. I'm sorry for worrying you both" She admitted with her face going red, and attempting to cover herself up as much as she could. I had no idea what she was talking about but will ask her about the loud noise she made and this 'bath' thing later. I stared at her in her eyes and her blue one looked back nervous and worriedly at me like an animal under the gaze of a predator. With that I turned around and heard a deep sigh.  
"Do you want me to leave, Sara?" I ask turning my head so she can see me but keeping a focus on the floor, I couldn't help the 'gut feeling' like I had done something wrong.  
"No!" She replied very quickly, which made me smile. "And I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier." She said very softly and apologetically. If she knows she shouldn't talk with that amount of softness, in our culture that's only said that way between mates.  
"Was that the high pitched, loud noise you made?" I asked still looking at the floor as I could hear her rumbling around her room.  
"Yes, we call it a scream." She said again softly, I should really to let her know she shouldn't talk like this or my curiosity may get the better of me, and I'm not like that.  
"It's safe you can turn around now Jaal." She giggled. Why? Why act so sweet and adorable because if I fall for you it will be unfair on you. I could hurt you or crush you or…. Not allowing myself to think about that last part, she's your commander Jaal! I scolded myself then turned round.

She was stood there with a sleeveless top and shorts, she sat on the bed handing me back my beloved tunic, smiling at me and her eyes sparkled.  
"So what is this 'bath' you spoke of earlier?" I asked trying to change the topic from the thoughts that were very 'taboo' and over playing in my head of how I would love to take her to that bed she was sat on and claim her my- NO!  
"Well… A bath is when you have a large 'tub' and fill it with warm to hot water, you can wash in them but I like to relax in mine. There are some in the main bathrooms for you guys to use but they are a lot bigger than mine, they are more like a Jacuzzi. Which is a bubbly bath like thing for relaxing in." She explained a bit too softly for my concentration levels and it was sending my hormones crazy.

I noticed that her sink was pinkish in places liker cheeks, nose, shoulders, knees, hands and feet. She had odd feet, all human have strange feet I thought. I noticed her 'hair' was draped over her shoulders and it stuck to her neck and in front of her chest. It almost for a moment made her look slightly Angaran. I wish I had paid more attention to what she was saying but I reached out to touch her now darker brown 'hair' and it felt wet. Not like last time when it felt soft and fluffy.  
"Your, Hair? Why isn't it pulled back like normal?" I asked curiously and slightly mesmerised by it. Then I caught her eye contact and the big smile on her face.  
"It's because I usually 'tie' my hair 'up' in a 'ponytail' as we call it. And this is how it looks naturally, or we call describe it as being 'down'. Well, other than the fact it's still wet through." She laughed. I pulled a bit behind her ear and her facial expression changed as she closed her eyes and her whole frame relaxed allowing me to tough her hair and move it out of her face, and human ears are strange looking things, our ears are internal not external, however human ears work well for keeping their hair behind. Sara opened her eyes and I froze my hand stayed by her face I just wanted to touch her skin properly to find out how soft it is.

I brought my hand back down and looked at her hair again.  
"It looks almost Angaran, the shape." I thought out loud causing her to smile. Obviously she heard I sighed looking away hoping she didn't notice.

"Okay my turn!" She said eagerly, so I turned to look at her. "So when your people are 'naked', clothe less, um, do they feel exposed or intimidated like what some humans do?" She asked almost nervously. I sighed and smiled her way, she had brought me back from my deep thoughts.  
"No" I replied shaking my head, well I'm assuming it means no. "We have no need to feel intimidated nervous sometimes but never any reason that's bad." I said as she nodded and smiled.  
"Well I, and many other humans on this ship, fall into the nervous and intimidated category," She giggled. She doesn't need to explain about her outburst earlier.

"Well now you are okay, would you like me to leave you?" I asked carefully because I can feel my curious thoughts returning, and I don't want to end up doing something stupid with out doing some research first, I may ask Liam or Dr. Lexi? Or both?

"Your welcome to stay as long as you like, but if you want go then I wont keep you," she speaks softly, I want to warn her but I just cant. Yes I'm going to see Dr. Lexi and Liam now. I get up to leave, and smile at her with a nod.  
"Thank you, Jaal." She says in the gentlest voice I have ever heard in my life. I don't dare turn around or I will end up ripping her clothes off her so instead I reply softly back.  
"I'm glad you are safe."


	5. spoilers Grieving

CONTAINS EARLY STORY SPOILERS!  
Idea from the playing the early access, Implied Sara/Jaal.  
Based on Sara Ryder – emotional – pathfinder  
Scott Ryder – Causal.

Sara POV  
"Scott, I-" I walked into a quite room Dr. Lexi had set up for us. I looked at my brother who glared at me, my heart sank as I felt tears start to form.  
"How do you out of everyone become the pathfinder?" He spat, I looked at him as a tear ran down my face. I know this wont be a pretty chat.  
"I didn't want to be. I just want him back too, Scott." I said with tears in my eyes to the point that I can only make out Scott's figure.  
"Well tough shit, Fairy Princess, 'THAT' wont happen now, will it?" He snapped. I realised at this point he is also grieving. Last time he saw Dad it was in the Milky Way. I shouldn't feel angry at him as it's not his fault and he's only trying to grieve as well, anger is his way of coping with it.

"Say it Scott! Yell at me for being stupid! Yes, I blame myself! And yes, I still see it all in slow motion! I don't sleep because I keep hoping it's a nightmare! A-and, I still feel like I cant breath. W-we are both grieving, so if it helps, j-j-just blame me! Yell at me! A-a-after all he d-d-died to save…" I yelled at Scott with tears pouring, my breathing shortened.  
"You are stupid! One mission with dad, and he's as fucking dead as a Dodo!" He yells in anger.  
"No, I won't blame you! I blame the fucking Kett! But, I envy that 'you' got to go on a mission with him. So I hate you! But, I don't blame you!" He says pushing me out the way with his shoulder as he leaves the tempest to go back on the nexus. I just stand there with my eyes running like a tap on full. I watch him leave, and remind myself he's grieving too and he will return when he heals. I want to say 'thank you' but the words won't escape, instead I stand here crying like a lost child.  
"You and only you, needs to finish Dads mission, 'Princess' perfect." He spits as he walks through the door.

I stand there for almost five solid minuets before I realise he's not coming back, at least not straight away. I don't blame him but, I still blame myself and it's obvious. I wipe my face as best as I can and go to make my way to my cabin. Hopefully before I'm noticed.

I open the door and run. I get a few meters away from my door and run into someone. I land on the floor and don't bother moving for a moment, trying to catch my breath.  
"Sara! Are… Are you-? Your face is red? And it's leaking?!" I sigh at Jaal's worried voice. I sit up to see him knelt down looking very concerned.  
"My face is fine, its nothing to worry about" I smiled at him fighting everything not to burst into tears so I take a very deep breath avoiding eye contact and blinking more than I should be.  
"Do you want me to get the Doctor?" He asks unsure of what to do, I half smile for a brief second, then wipe my eyes with the sleeve on my jacket.  
"I-I-I'll be fi-fine" I snuffle trying to fight completely braking down in front of my relatively new friend, whom I am fond of. Jaal gives me a stern look and I sigh which causes my eyes to leak like a fountain.  
"Scott, my twin brother came aboard… w-we had a-an a-a-argument. My dad died on our-the first, m-mission h-he, t-t-to save me a-a-a-and now, Scott, he hates me a-and I-" I tried to explain but I couldn't help the fumbling with my words between gasping for air and then realise the fact I'm a total wreck so I just stop talking.  
I breathe deeply again trying to control my emotions better, and I know I'm failing. I look up and realise I cant see so I go to wipe my eyes but Jaal stops me by gently grabbing my hand. I freeze a bit of shock and a bit of nerves. I stare at him, at his bright baby blue eyes through blurry tears and fine myself lost there for a brief moment. Then realise his other hand doesn't have a glove on as it touches my face. I feel myself lean into the contact very slightly whilst closing my eyes, as I feel him thumb wiping away my tears. I open my eyes only to see him smile sympathetically to which I smile back, even if my eyes won't stop running, it made me feel better.

He removes his hand and suddenly the cool air brushes my cheek but I can still feel the imprint there. He gets up and still holing my hand pulls me up too, and pulls me into a big hug. For the first time since arriving in Andromeda I feel warm? Protected? Comfort? Oh no. I freeze in shock as I find myself hugging him back. I think I'm falling in love with the sweetest pink cat-looking-squid alien that's ever existed.

Yeah, Dad would never approve…


End file.
